Blue Is A Soothing Color
by PennyForTheGuy
Summary: A paladin with little interest in men of her kind and a patchy history with men of other kinds finds herself drawn to another solider of the Light from another world. Warning, Mature Content. Re-post due to corrections.


Blue Is A Soothing Color

By any standards I'm weird, I guess. Back home I always chased the men I'd have no chance at, well that's not entirely true, I did catch a few. But that's besides the point. I admit I have little interest in most human men I meet. No fault of theirs its just hard to get interested in such boring boys when there are so many incredible races wandering around the planet.

I have a real weakness for elves, high elves and night elves. I've only managed a few flings with a high elf. I've tried to woo night elves, but well, lets just say it takes a hell of a lot more than I can do to get a male night elf to even look at a human woman. I guess I just like how ancient and exotic they are, there's something in their nature that makes them seem like they are as old as the trees and stones themselves. I like how softly an elf speaks and how their eyes glow, and let me tell you those ears are as sensitive as they look.

I don't have much luck with elves, but recently the Alliance welcomed another race into its ranks, the Draenei. My jaw hit the floor when I first saw them. A Draenei is the essence of exotic, hooves, tails, tendrils, horns, and yet they draw you in with their cheerful demeanor. I've never seen a people so universally kind and empathic.

Nuaar exemplifies that. I have never heard him curse or speak ill of anyone that did him wrong. He always ends a conversation by blessing those around him. Nuaar is a paladin, like many male Draenei. And so am I, little odd once again but I do get a kick out of beating the pulp out of any man who decides to poke fun at me.

Nuaar is sitting across the table from me, laughing and working on a second mug of ale. My first mug is still sweating in my hand, the water pooling around it on the table. Nuaar wears armor I'm a little jealous off, its made from materials that were only found on Draenor, it never rusts or tarnishes, it's set with forgotten crystals and it always glows a little. My own armor is steel and saronite, its well made but not as artfully designed as his.

Nuaar never seems to stop smiling; it's charming and disarming. He's turned to joke with one of our mage companions. He keeps his hair in a long, thick foxtail. It's blue in color, just a little lighter than his skin, which I could swear is ultramarine blue. He doesn't have any sideburns or beard, just the large tendrils adorned with engraved golden rings. His forehead crest made me think of a rutting ram when I first saw him.

I've been staring at him a lot lately, and he's noticed. I haven't gotten up the courage to talk to him. Tonight isn't any different. My stomach has started doing flips, like it always does when he catches me staring. I laugh at a few of the jokes, then force some big yawns and excuse myself, claiming the ale has made me sleepy. Nuaar smiles and wishes me a good night, as do the rest of our party.

I make my way to the room I've rented and stare at my bed. I want to throw myself onto it and go straight to sleep, but in my armor that'd give me many unnecessary bruises. Plate armor is easier to get off than on but its still a pain. The plates pinch when I twist and turn to reach for the buckles and leather ties that hold it all together. Finally I get it all off, and look it over for any new dents and scratches. The greaves and breastplate could do with some polishing. I heave a sigh and dig out the wax, polishing potion and rags and start with the greaves and boots, first scraping off the caked mud and working some of the potion into the scratches. I'll need to have these repaired soon.

As I'm working there's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door groans as its opened and a deep, smoothly accented voice comes to my ears.

"Serra? Are you feeling alright?" Nuaar is standing with a hand on the door knob, a look of fatherly concern on his face. He pronounces my name like 'Zera', it gives me shivers to hear him say it.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired."

"You feel well enough to care for your armor." He steppes into the room, the floor boards squeak under his great hooves.

"Force of habit." I say through a yawn.

"Might I help you?"

I'm not sure what to say so I just nod. He picks up my breastplate, examining it.

"Well made, though rather old."

"When I first started out I couldn't afford much better. I haven't replaced it because I just gotten used to it's weight. If I get a completely new suit it'll just through me off."

He nods sagely.

"Very understandable."

He sits in a nearby chair, his tail laying over one leg so his doesn't sit on it. His takes and extra rag and meticulously works at the mars in the metal. When he gets to a dent he frowns, and I begin to offer him the small hammer I use for them, but he is able to use his bare hand to push the steel back into place.

"That's impressive, most human men I know can't do that."

"I'm afraid my strength is only part of it. This steel is very worn and malleable, you'll have to at least get a new breastplate soon."

"I was afraid of that."

Nuaar smiles a hint, but since he came in the room his dazzling smiles have not been present.

"Are you feeling alright?" I ask.

He stops his work and closes his eyes; he's searching for the right words.

"Serra, I know you keeping something hidden, I can see it troubles you."

My throat catches, I still don't have the guts to talk to him.

"Its…its nothing you need to worry about for now, Nuaar."

"But it does worry me." He puts the breastplate down, "It worries me deeply when someone I care a great deal about fears to speak to me."

My eyes flicker up to look at him. His eyes are blue upon blue, a lot of poets have described a blue eyed human as having 'orbs as vast as the sea' but that doesn't really apply. Only a Draenei wins that distinction.

"I'm not afraid to talk to you, there's just something I'm not quite ready to discuss."

"And how long will you wait?"

I shrug.

"I'm not sure."

I can't just blurt out how I feel. I know nothing about Nuaar's past, whether or not he's even interested, and I have to find the right time and way to tell him. Nuaar stares at me will I fix my eyes to the floor; his azure gaze feels like its piercing into my very past.

"I asked Archibald about you." He said finally, "He told me a few things."

Crap. Archibald the big mouthed priest. Nuaar is surely referring to my dalliances with Theron the high elf, and my chasing after various night elf men.

"You like exotic men?"

I look up, from his expression he's asking an honest question. I shrug again.

"Yes, I guess."

"Why?"

I heave a sigh.

"I'm not sure. I guess with all the choices abounding, its hard to settle on a man of my own race. And maybe because I haven't met a lot of good human men."

Nuaar raises an eyebrow.

"Archibald is a good man, a diligent servant of the Light."

"Yes, he is. So much so there's not much room let for anything else."

He puts a hand to his chin.

"What of Robert then? A fine warrior, very honorable."

"Farmboy, naïve, little wet nosed still. I prefer maturity."

"The mage Wilhelm? Distant, but skilled and wise."

"Wilhelm's wife died when Dalaran was destroyed by Archimonde. He's no where near being over her passing, it's why he's so distant."

"Oh…" Nuaar's face furrows, partly from learning of such a secret, partly from the unexpected link to a notorious eredar.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" I ask.

"Doing what?" he says innocently.

"Suggesting human men for me?" it hurts me a little that he is, like he's trying to deflect me.

"Call it process of elimination." he says.

I raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

He gets up from the chair, and steps over to the bed. Gingerly he sits down next to me, the bed groaning and complaining under his weight.

"Just making sure it was not one of them you were pining for."

He smiles knowingly.

"I should have known you'd figured it out, hell I did." I throw up my hands in defeat.

"Nuaar, I…" I growl at myself, "I still can't say anything. Even though we've spent so much time together I still know so little about you."

"Then ask." He is still smiling but he sounds a little exasperated.

"Do you have a wife?" I have to force the words out I'm so embarrassed.

"No, not yet." His grin grows.

I look at him for a long moment, then shake my head. Why am I so lost for words around him? Nuaar sighs.

"I see I'll have to take the first step."

With that he places a hand behind my head and leans down, his lips meet mine. His scent surrounds me, its hard to describe, musky and earthy, yet a little sweet, like wild flowers. He pulls me a little closer wraps an arm around me; being in his embrace is like being filled with Light magic; all warmth and comfort. For a long while I'm lost in this, till he finally pulls away.

"Nuaar, I…"

"Yes?" he looks like he'll catch those words as soon as they fall from my lips. A smile grows on my face and suddenly I'm so happy there are no words left. Instead I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him as hard as I can. Nuaar twines both of his arms around me holds me as tight as he can without crushing me. He nips at my lip and I open my mouth, letting him use that talented tongue in ways not even the elf had learned.

As we kiss he leans me back onto the bed, pushing the rags and wax away. His tendrils fall against me and brush me neck, tickling me a little. He breaks the kiss and his eyes are half lidded and a deeper hue.

"Serra, I love you."

I can feel my heart palpitate when he says that, now it's my turn.

"And I love you with so much of heart that none is left to protest."

He smiles like I've never seen before, he could kill the sun with that smile. I don't have long to enjoy it though; he's soon trapped me fast in another deep kiss. When he pulls away from me, he reaches up to extinguish the lamp on the nightstand.

"Don't you need that to get your armor off?" I ask as the room grows dark, and the moonlight steams into from the windows.

"Not if you're helping me." I can just see him, the silver light doesn't make his blue skin look paler, but deeper, and added an ethereal sheen. He gestures for me to come closer, I get up and reach for one of his spaulders, feeling my way beneath it for the buckles. The second one comes off easily once the first is removed. He points out were the clasps for his breastplate are, and as quickly as I can I undo them. Once his torso is free he starts working on the metal encasing his arms and legs.

The more armor comes off the faster my fingers work, and finally the last piece of heavy metal clunks on the floor and he pulls me into his arms again. The warmth of his body makes me feel almost feverish as I slowly tug at the knots that hold his silk shirt closed. Nuaar kisses my neck and leaves little nips and bites on the flesh as I do so, whispering what I could only guess were sweet nothings in Draenei.

"I need to learn your language." I said.

"You will," he began to pull off his shirt, baring his wide chest. "In good time, but now, hush. Think of nothing but me."

I kiss his shoulder and work up to his neck and tendrils, finally catching his ear in my mouth.

"Not hard to do." I say, and he kisses me again, working a hand under my own shirt and cupping a breast. I pull myself into his lap, my legs around his waist. His tail wraps around one of my ankles; I can feel one of the decorative rings he wears. He trails kisses down my neck and chest, one hand opens my shirt to let him suck at my breast. His lips and tongue are so hot they feel like brands. He pulls the rest of the garment off and pushes me towards the pillows. The bed creaks and groans even more as the whole of his weight comes down on it.

I place one hand around his neck and reach as low on his back as I can. Most men like it when I run my nails over certain places there, and Nuaar isn't an exception. His hips buck when I find a very sensitive spot on the very end of his spine. He lifts his head from my breast and works quickly to remove my short pants, and runs a hand between my legs.

Draenei women must mot be that different from humans, because he doesn't have to search for my best spots at all. I gasp as he touches me, nearly bringing me to release right there. He stops a moment, then slowly slips in a finger. My breathing is getting ragged as he finds a spot that sends sparks up my spine. I reach out and grab his shoulders, pulling him down to embrace him. He kisses me once again and adds another finger. Normally I'd be eagerly awaiting the third but his hand is so large I'm already near my limit.

Nuaar removes his finger, and very slowly kisses his way down my chest and abdomen. I can't help but giggle as his tendrils brush my sides. He trails his lips over my thighs and leaves a few tantalizing kisses my entrance, then rears up and begins loosening his breeches. He grunts, he's having trouble with the knot, so I sit up and reach out, finding the small silk belt and carefully pulling the knot loose. I take a little extra time; he's tied that thing so tight I have to pick at it with my nails just to loosen it.

Nuaar growls.

"Hurry."

"Patience." I say.

He grabs one of my hands and places it on his manhood. A small shiver runs down my back. He is almost frighteningly large, and more than ready. I decide to torment him a little and run my hand over the damp silk, letting him revel in the sensations before removing my hand to finish off that knot. Finally the belt falls way and he grabs my hands again, placing them at either of his hips.

I slowly pull the silk down, letting his tail slip out and running my hand down his powerful legs. He lifts me up, and I explore his body, feeling all those strange additions to his anatomy. For a moment we linger, simply staring at each other even though we're in near darkness. He begins to lay me back down but trips on his tangled breeches, and ends up falling on top of me.

"I'm sorry."

"Nuaar, it's fine. Let me help you."

I quickly pull the silk off him, making sure it doesn't catch on his rough hooves. I feel one of his hands grab my ankle, sweeping my leg to his side. His smooth skin glides over mine as he crawls up to me, and picks me up to sit on his thighs. He kisses me tenderly and whispers

"If it's too much, if I hurt you, tug on my hair and it'll end then."

I nod, and take a deep breathe as I feel him slide against me. His manhood brushes against me, eliciting gasps and moans, he's teasing me, getting a vengeance before his delight. Finally he comes to my entrance and pushes in just a little, testing the waters. I gasp again and smile, and lower my hands to tease that spot on his back again. He shudders and his hips buck, forcing him a little deeper.

"By the Naaru, I want you," he says, his voice husky and rumbling against my body.

I say nothing back but grab his hips and shoulder and push myself down onto him. It hurts a little, and I am on the edge of my limit but it still feels so good to be filled so completely. Nuaar groans and wraps his tail around me waist, murmuring something in his language. I don't understand his words but I hear the lust in his voice. We hold still a moment, both of getting used to the size difference, till his leans me down on the covers again, braces a hoof on the floor and begins to move.

I cry out, he's running over that same spot and any pain is forgotten. I run my nails down his back and he hisses, driving a little harder. I arch my back and let him slip a little deeper; the pleasure is making my body tingle like I'm sitting in a bubbling pool. I open my eyes and see Nuaar, his expression like one of deep concentration as he thrusts. His grunts and moans are getting louder with each movement.

He thrusts hard and hits another spot, deeper in me, and I stop noticing anything but the pleasure and cry out, wrapping my arms and around him and holding him as tight as I can. His breathing is labored and ragged; his tail taps my side with his thrusts, his tendrils are splayed across my breasts. He captures my mouth in a crushing kiss and pushes faster and faster until I feel a shock rocket up my spine and waves of pleasure spill over me. My body tightens around his, catching him, holding him fast, and soon he groans and I feel a flood of warmth enter me.

For a few minutes he lays over me, our chests are heaving, my legs are still twined around his waist, his manhood still buried inside me. I run my fingers through his foxtail, and sigh with contentment. He lifts himself off me and very carefully pulls out; then lies down next to me, throwing one leg over mine and wrapping me up in the warm circle of his arms.

I'm not sure who fell asleep first, but when I wake up his still beside me, smiling even in his sleep, one heavy leg still over me. I put my arms around his neck and plant soft kisses on his face, his eyes flutter open and he returns my kisses.

"Kronakai Khristor, melar Serra."

"I really need to learn your language."

"First lesson, 'Kronakai Kristor', eternal glory, 'melar' beloved."

"Melar," I try out the word, attempting to roll the 'r' as he does. "Melar Nuaar."

He chuckles softly.

"Work on your 'r's." he says, rolling it to tease me. I snuggle up to him, hiding my face in his tendrils. The sweet little moment is jarred when one of our companions decides to open the door without knocking.

"Serra," says Robert, "get up please, we can't find Nuaar and we should have been on the road an hour ag…"

He stops dead when he sees the two of us stark naked on the bed. His jaw drops, his face forming the most hilarious expression of shock and embarrassment to ever be seen, and turns on heel and slams the door behind him. Nuaar's raucous laughter fills the room.


End file.
